damofandomcom-20200214-history
Fight for Survival RP: Nathaniel Locke
Nathaniel Locke was a minor character in the Fight for Survival forum RP, played by the user Kimarous. Although participating in the first several days, scheduling conflicts caused Kimarous to stop participating, reducing his character to a minor NPC. The character was later killed as part of the ongoing story. Biography Vault Background Nathaniel Locke hailed from Vault 52 in Texas. As with the majority of Vaults, Vault-Tec used V52 as a social experiment. In their case, the Vault was left unfinished on the inside, though they had the building materials and some free space to expand. As time passed and the population grew, the Vault decided to complete Vault-Tec's work and build it themselves. Digging deeper into the earth, they stumbled across a vast cave network that they could greatly expand into. The only problem was that they were running low on building materials. Determined to carry on regardless, Vault 52 began raiding the Texas wasteland for any usable metal they could find. As time passed, they also started enslaving members of the "Fixit" Vault 53. They also formed a rivalry with Vault 48, better known as "Deep Down Radio", who often warned the wasteland of any V52 sightings. Scouting Duties Nathaniel Locke served as a scout for Sigma Squad, lead by Commander Silas Deleon. He mainly served as a participant to the events that followed, returning to camp as junior member Adrian Sykes botched a first contact effort with the NCR. As he tried to assist the greenhorn into getting his act together, discussing the finer points of diplomacy over a game of Liar's Dice, Camp Sigma came under attack by NCR forces, causing member of V52 to retreat. After giving a rundown to his injured commander, Locke returned to his regular scouting duties. Death and Aftermath As Ryan Haze rose to power, he tried to force Vault 52 into joining his New World Republic. Nathaniel Locke tried to stand up to them, but was crucified as a result. Anyone who tried to flee was fired upon by soldiers of Haze and the NCR. Locke's wife was among those who fled, but while she managed to escape, their infant son Jamie was killed. Learning of this event spurned Natasha "Isis" Smiles into complete war with Haze's forces. In the aftermath of the final battle, Locke's widow followed her husband's diplomatic ideals and helped to keep the alliance between the Vaults from falling apart. Personality Nathaniel Locke fancied himself something of a diplomat, firmly believing in tact and knowing appropriate times to lie. In his own words, "Honesty is a virtue; lying to one's friends ruins trust and dooms you in the end. On the other hand, deception is key to warfare. Confuse your enemies, omit incriminating truths, fake them out. This lets you get the upper hand and come out on top." He also felt that fidelity was a form of honesty, choosing to remain loyal to his wife despite her being stashed away in Vault 52. He also felt bad about missing his son's first birthday, but hoped that his efforts to improve their lot in life balanced it out. Like other members of Vault 52, he fought using rechargable energy weapons, believing the metal that went into bullets was better used as building materials. Both he and his wife preferred to go by their surname instead of their given names. Category:Roleplay Character Category:Fight for Survival RP